Bleach: Corruption of Worlds
by FirinX
Summary: When an overpowerful being takes control of their universe, will Soul Society prove that their universe has a worthwhile existence? Chaos and destruction around every corner. Action/Adventure with some minor comedy!
1. Beginning of Corruption

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Corruption**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the series Bleach or its characters. They are owned by Tite Kubo. For gods sake, you're on Fanfiction! If you think I'm taking credit for them, you need to get the hell off this site. Also, I cannot take full credit for Orochi, for his idea originated from Orochi from King of Fighters, made by SNK.)**

They say that there are many universes interlinked together throughout dimensional gateways locked from all beings' memory of existence. Thus only those who have the tremendous power of a God can find an entrance through these portals. There is said to be one being who can, who goes by the name of Orochi, in which no one knows why, for he has no resemblance to a snake. But it was beyond people's concern for most people thought of it as a myth, nothing of true importance.

At least, those who still live to this day...

Orochi travels through these gateways examining the different universes for a right of existence. If they could eventually be a threat to the others, or if they were just pathetically useless, Orochi would put it upon himself to "fix" it. His methods though were ones that can definitely be confused with conquering these universes, for he did not seem to choose a merciful way in "fixing" the problem. He would send creatures down to corrupt the citizens under Orochi's control so that they wouldn't go out of hand. If they became too much of a hassle, he only left one choice...

That choice was completely eliminating the existence of that universe.

This time he examines upon a world with peculiar interest to him. _How odd... this place's wars... they mostly originate from what is supposed to be their own heaven?_ With thoughtful consideration, he considered all the outcomes that this universe can bring being left astray. They were not good. And neither was the fate of this universe.

_So now... where should we start? A moderately out of control place I presume... Ah, what's this? Perfect..._ He had laid eyes down upon a small town with many humans, but also the patrolmen of their heaven, which upon close examination, Orochi had found out they were called Shinigami, souls with immense spiritual pressure who wear black kimonos and bear katana at their sides, which have immense and mysterious power, unique to each one of them. The small town Orochi had laid eyes upon... was Karakura Town.

_Looks like it's time. Let the process begin... _He dived down a little farther down to the world containing Karakura Town. He did not land though, he stayed rather high in the sky, and found a nice place to conceal himself from the untrained eyes. He then lifted his hands into the air, in which two black gooey balls formed hovering in his pale, glowing light-violet hands. Those had dropped to the ground and splattered into black oozing puddles on the ground, which each formed into multiple oddly shaped beings. These beings seemed to have a silhouette of a hunchbacked human, but with an exoskeleton. Instead of hands, the arms extended out into large scythe-like blades. These blades were used to stab through someone's being as the black matter swarmed over them, corrupting them to the control of Orochi. The blade would then be pulled out, and the wound immediately sealed up, as the black matter on the corrupted being camouflages itself so that the only thing different seen on the being are the now violet-pink eyes. When Orochi power is drawn into both the captor and the captive to their fullest extent, their eyes glow madly and a web of bold lines that link to together to a small, but bolder, circle at its center appear on their back (The same symbol that appears on Orochi's chest). In this state they have no more hope for free will, and their powers are maxed out as if they had trained for centuries mastering them.

It's these creatures that Orochi had brought upon this world. It is these creatures and Orochi himself that will bring the Soul Society, Earth, and even Hueco Mundo in a full out war of despair...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHEEEEEEEEEEEEEGOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Keigo shrieked out in a pathetically annoying way, rushing towards Ichigo at top speed. "Oi, Keigo!" Thus happened the classical face slam into Ichigo's bicep.

"Ouch, why'd you do that, Ichigo?" Keigo said, muffled behind his hands that were covering his face.

"Because you keep running at him full speed when he waves that you can't handle yourself with brakes enough just to keep yourself from getting hurt over, and over, and _over!_" This time it was his more calm friend, Mizuiro.

"Hey Mizuiro, are you calling me and idiot?"

"Hmm... maybe... that's up to you to find out," he said as he walked away into the classroom.

_They are always the same... well, it's not really a bad thing I guess._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Jim, make sure you don't forget the boxes in aisle 9. They need to be placed on the truck for immediate shipping." Phil had said to his coworker.

"Got it."

Jim and Phil have been working in this factory for years, but they had never witnessed what they were about to experience. As Jim was taking the boxes on the cart outside, there was a strange being crawling around the sidewalk. The being looked up, and just staring into it's empty eye sockets struck fear into him. Suddenly it seemed as if the being had vanished and instantly appeared behind him. Before he could make a movement, the thing had slid a blade-hand into his stomach, flowing the oozing black matter into him.

"JIM!" Phil screamed, and ran towards them helpless trying to figure out a plan. Not even after three steps had he been confronted with another of these beings that had appeared before him, and, no different from Jim, his stomach was pierced as well. After the process was finished, the beings vanished completely from sight, and their wounds sealed close as if nothing ever happened. But there were evident effects. In a chorus, they chanted at the same time: "Fall to the Orochi!"

(Yeah, I know it's short, deal with it!)


	2. Strange Encounter

**Chapter 2: Strange Encounter**

"Okay class, today we are going over Ancient Japanese culture. Turn your history books to page 345."

It was a rather normal day at Karakura High. Chad was standing straight up, paying attention but also being alert of nearby hollows. Orihime was more at ease, staring blankly at the board. Uryu was scribbling something down on a piece of paper, no one knows what. Ichigo was looking out the window when he saw something strange.

He saw a black blade-armed creature crawling around outside. _Is that a hollow?_

"Eh, may I please use the restroom?" He had asked their teacher.

"Please do it during break, Kurosaki. Our instructional day is not a time for this," she replied.

"But I really have to go, it's an emergency." This started small chuckles around the classroom except for a small few who knew what was going on.

"Fine, but this is the last time. After this we may have to get a security escort."

"Thank you!" Ichigo rushed out of the classroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he was alone, he rummaged through his belongings till he found Kon.

"Gah, why do you always keep me suffocating in there? Do you know how cramped up it is in that thing? It's so hard to breathe and it's so irritating! Don't even get me started on how _itchy_ it is in that thi—"

"Shaddup!" Ichigo pushed down on Kon's stomach causing a pill to come out the stuffed animal's mouth. As Ichigo popped it down his throat his Shinigami form escaped from his body where Kon took things from there.

"Go back to the class, Kon, and make sure everyone stays alright. I'll take care of the hollow, it doesn't seem strong"

"Got i—" Just then breaking glass could be heard, as well as a gasping commotion.

Ichigo cursed under his breath as both him and Kon ran towards the classroom. When they got there they saw the window broken and the being from earlier crouching there in front of it, while everyone else was huddled in the back of the class, excluding Chad, Ishida, and Orihime. _My classmates... can see it? _"Stand back guys, I'll handle this" He said, as they nodded in recognition and stepped back.

_Ichigo... what is this? Why can we all see this? _These where some of the jumbled thoughts racing through the mind of Tatsuki, who for sometime now could see what was going on but had nowhere near the information to completely comprehend this.

"What are you? Why are you here?" Ichigo asked, even though he knew how pointless it was.

The being didn't answer. Instead he returned with a dashing blow that Ichigo had barely any time to block with Zangetsu. The blow had still knocked him back and he had landed on the floor. The being vanished and appeared above Ichigo, preparing a fatal strike downwards toward his throat. _Such speed! _Luckily, the thing had taken a surprise attack from Chad, which had launched it through the window and to the ground six stories below on the outside. From the normal human eye, it had seemed that this thing was attacking the ground as Chad had punched it (with a normal fist) and sent the thing flying.

"Wow Chad, I knew you were big but didn't think you packed _that _much of a punch!" Keigo said in shock.

"Thanks Chad, now I can attack him safely outside without having to worry about hurting everyone else." With that, Ichigo had jumped outside and landed in front of this strange being in which Ichigo had already come to the conclusion that it was no hollow.

"If you're looking for a fight, come after me instead! Leave my friends out of this!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little did Ichigo know that at this moment, Orochi was watching their battle intently, from far up in the sky above them. _So, they resist... how interesting... That maybe their biggest mistake._ Orochi held both of his arms straight up into the air, as a large cloud of that same black goo started to form in them. Afterwords, the cloud broke into many little drops which rained upon the town, each one turning into that same being as they hit the ground. _Let's see how well they do now..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo looked up at the sky as he saw the oozing black rain drop down. He then noticed more of the same figures he was fighting form off the drops on the ground. _Damn, this may be a problem..._

His thoughts were interrupted as one of them took a swing at his head. He jumped out of the way just to bump into another. Again he cursed under his breath._ There's so many of them!_

Fortunately, a sound of released energy was heard, and shortly afterwords was followed up by blue arrows of pure reiatsu raining down upon these creatures, slicing through them by the hundreds as they melted into a large black steaming puddle in the ground.

"Getting stuck there, Ichigo?"

"Ishida!" Ichigo was momentarily happy to have his friend there, but that changed quickly, "Hey, you could have killed me back there!"

"Wha?! Are you underestimating my accuracy?"

"Well I never know if you are going to 'accidentally' shoot me because you were mad at me or something!"

"What would I be mad at you about?!"

"How am I supposed to ever know with you?"

**(Once again, short. I was ran down on time.)**


	3. War is Declared!

**Chapter 3: War is Declared!**

Ikkaku Madarame was once again sent with Yumichika and the members of the 10th Division to patrol Karakura Town for the countless hollow sightings, and maybe once again something worse. They had split up so that they could get the job done quicker. Little did they know that was one of their worst AND their best choices.

Ikkaku looked up and stared at the strange black rain. This was something he had never seen before in his life, and at first, had passed it up as the strange weather of The World of the Living. It wasn't until the creatures started to form from the ground that he quickly passed the thought away.

The creatures didn't even utter a word, they just instinctively lunged at him like natural-born killers.

"Heh, so it's a fight you want? Bring your best!" Ikkaku hadn't had a good fight in a long time and these where just what he needed.

He took out his Zanpakuto and wielded it in his left hand with his sheath in the right, a very common fighting style of his.

One of the creatures lunged at him, which he had blocked with the sheath and twisted around with a counter attack with his blade. During this, three more jumped into the air to attack him, while the one he was attacking had blocked the sword with their blade-arms. Ikkaku had knocked back the three in the air with his sheath but the other one slashed a blade through his arm just as Ikkaku tried to dodge.

"What do ya know, you ain't that stupid, are you?" A wide grin appeared on his face as he faced his new opponents, "Let me show you how how to really fight!" He slammed his sheath to the hilt of his sword. "Extend, Hozukimaru!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, he's released his "Shikai" form..._ Orochi was observing the progress of this Shinigami, who apparently had some skill. _If this gets too out of hand I might have to get involved... and that wouldn't be good._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hah! You're a bunch of weaklings!" Ikkaku yelled while laughing his ass off, "You guys are just a bunch of posers who _think _ they can fight! Split apart!" He swung the three sections of Hozukimaru towards a group of creatures, the blade at the end slashing through them as they melted to oozing goo on the ground. Just as he was doing this, another one leaped from behind him. The poor creature was delivered with a blade through the face due to Ikkaku spinning around and forcing Hozukimaru to pierce through it's face. More started to swarm in. He forced Hozukimaru into the ground and used it to jump up above it's peak. Then he grabbed it, lifted it from the ground, and spun it around him as he landed, defeating countless numbers of them.

"C'mon, that all ya got? Who's next, huh? No one?"

That's when a figure appeared in front of him. He was like a human, but he was hovering above the ground and a large aura surrounded him. He had pale violet-blue skin, and had white hair that spiked to the back. He wore baggy white pants but nothing else. And upon his rippling chest was an oddly shaped symbol of a circle with uniquely designed lines forming out of it.

"Who're you?" Ikkaku said with a bored expression on his face.

"You may call me... Orochi..." His voice was cold and cruel. It sounded dangerously close to Gin Ichimaru's voice. "Things have been getting out of hand. I'm here to put a stop to it."

"Heh, so you're looking for a fight, huh?"

"If that is how you want to interpret it, then yes."

"Heh, you came to the right place!" Ikkaku swung Hozukimaru at him with full force. Orochi had caught the blade in his hand, not a single note of damage on him. He yanked Ikkaku toward him, but Ikkaku regained control by doing a front-flip to loosen the grasp Orochi had on the Zanpakuto, then sliding it from his hands and faced it downward as he dropped from above him. Orochi lifted his arm to brace the impact, in which Hozukimaru slammed against it. Once again, not even a single nick had appeared on his arm. He used his free hand to shoot a small violet blast of energy that hit Ikkaku in the chest as he flew backwards into the wall.

"Honestly, I expected more from you. You're hiding something, aren't you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The 12th Division were monitoring the battle through their many screens, which could track down any of the members by sensing reiatsu and then transmit images of everything in the area. "Hmm..." Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri spoke, "This 'Orochi'... I haven't seen anything like him before..."

"Wait a minute Captain, something's happening..."

(On Screen)

"Boy, am I lucky no one's here. I guess I can't beat you at my current state, can I?"

"So? Are you going to show me what you've been hiding?"

"Shaddup..." Ikkaku pushed his arms strait forward, Hozukimaru in his hands horizontally in front of him. The next words that were yelled surprised those watching in the Division 12. "BANKAI!"

(Off Screen)

"Hmm? Is he bluffing or is he serious?" Kurotsuchi was staring intently as the others stared with awe. The sight of seeing a 3rd seat using Bankai was new to them. And the Bankai... was so _massive!_

(On Screen)

"Ryumon Hozukimaru!"

"So... this is your... _Bankai?_" Orochi had an expression of the unimpressed on his face.

Ikkaku used the handle of the center blade to spin it around above his head... faster... faster... faster... "See the Gauge of the Dragon rise? When it is full, it will be one of the last things you see! Aha, whaddya know, it's done!" Ikkaku grabbed the Chinese Monk's spade and the Guan dao, the other two parts of his Bankai, and lunged after Orochi, the centerpiece floating behind his back.

"Pathetic... I've seen everything I needed to see..." Orochi vanished, and reappeared behind him with his arm outstretched to the right. The next thing the 12th Division knew, Ikkaku's Bankai was breaking into small pieces and there was a large gash throughout his right side spilling out blood. A sudden beam of purple energy erupted from him then...

Blank... Static...

"Captain Kurotsuchi! We lost all communications with 11th Division's 3rd Seat, Ikkaku Madarame!"

"Hmm... How... _unfortunate_..." Kurotsuchi said, unaffected by this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the beam had dissipated and the dust and smoke cleared, Ikkaku was standing there, Orochi behind him, and with no sign of his injuries. His eyes burned with intensity... a light-violet intensity. "Fall to the Orochi!" He yelled into the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Taicho! Ikkaku's reiatsu levels! They are transmitting in an extremely unusual pattern!"

"Hmm?" Kurotsuchi examined Ikkaku's reiatsu chart closely. "Well, this is indeed strange... This "Orochi" figure may turn out to be a good specimen... All of you! Make sure the other squads don't get a hold onto this information! We will capture him ourselves!"

"SILENCE! No you will not, Mayuri Kurotsuchi!" These words came with the old gravely voice of Yamamoto. He stepped down from the doorway and into the laboratory claimed by Squad 12 to be "The Most Successful Library Known to the Universe." Off from his finger a Hell Butterfly flew into the sky.

"Review the last two minutes of Toshiro Hitsugaya's video communications."

As they did so they noticed Toshiro giving a report to a Hell Butterfly of black creatures with blades for hands. There was Rangiku Matsumoto by his side and a large puddle of oozing black goo beneath them.

"I came here after the report to have you research on the subject. Then I happened to 'overhear' what you were saying, and that you've figured it out. I've known the history of Orochi since I was as young as Hitsugaya... and our entire fate is at risk." He then summoned a Hell Butterfly to them. "Relaying message to all Captains of the Gotei 13: Send whoever you can to the World of the Living and take down all signs of The Orochi Corruption. Come yourselves if you must. This battle is a war that will determine the fate of our entire universe's _existence!_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Senkai gate had opened, and the ones chosen to go to the World of the Living were there, ready for the most important fight of their lives. Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Kira Izuru, Momo Hinamori, Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku, Tetsuzaemon Iba, and Shuhei Hisagi stood their in front of the gate, preparing at their best. "Let's do this!" They chorused as they charged into the gate, the white light devouring their image from the rest of Soul Society.

**(Yay, finally long enough for you all? Find out what happens next time on Bleach: CoW!)**


	4. So the Battles Begin!

**Chapter 4: So the Battles Begin!**

Wind blew gently and slightly shifted few grains of white sand on the surface of Hueco Mundo. Other than that, and the occasional small hollow crawling about, Hueco Mundo was pretty much... still...

The palace of Las Noches now lays in ruins, it's former upholders now buried in their graves beneath it. Orochi looked upon this aftermath of war as an opportunity. An opportunity to give himself the upper edge of this war without dragging himself into it.

He out stretched his arms, shoulder width at his sides. Translucent violet light flowed from his hands into the white sand below, the sand drinking every drop of it as if it was water soaked up by soil. It wasn't long after that when the Arrancar came up from their graves and climbed onto the surface, all saying in a chanting murmur: "Fall to the Orochi!"

-----------------------------------

"They don't stop coming..." Hitsugaya was jumping backwards, dodging the odd creatures' blows as they continuously lunged at him. "Matsumoto, how are you holding back there?"

"I'm not too sure myself, captain. They are much stronger than they look, and definitely faster!" She had barely dodged a blow to the face, in which she returned with a strike of her sword.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya's blade extended, with a chain at its hilt and a crescent blade at the end of the chain. With a swing of his sword, a dragon of ice released from it, crashing upon many of the creatures and encasing them completely in frozen prison of ice.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku's sword seemingly vanished into ash, but the ash spread around, _shifting_ through the creatures as they melted into a heap of goo.

More of the creatures started to form from the endless black rain. They sprouted from the ground. But not long afterwords did they scurry away.

"Hmm?" Hitsugaya was puzzled and looked upon the scene with wonder, "Where are they going?"

Suddenly a figure fell from the sky and landed in front of them, the ground beneath the figure cracking under his feet. His bald head, his bladed staff zanpakuto, and his cocky smile... it was none other than Ikkaku Madarame. But something was different about him. A weird reiatsu was leaking from him. And... his eyes... glowed purple with a black flame at its center.

"Ikkaku... what's going on." Hitsugaya had his sword in front of him. He was ready for the worst, yet he was not expecting what was about to happen.

Ikkaku had vanished, and appeared behind Rangiku. "Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya roared, but it was too late. Ikkaku had pierced his hand through her stomach, and a black substance began to swarm over her. Ikkaku took out the hand and the wound had sealed. Rangiku's eyes became like his, and she uttered: "Fall to the Orochi!"

------------------------------------------

"So Urahara, have any idea what's going on?" Ichigo had gone to speak with Urahara after the odd encounter, and had explained the entire thing to him.

"I'm afraid not, Ichigo. I've heard of nothing like this."

"Damn it, I was afraid of that... Well, we need to find out _something!_"

"Hmm... Yoruichi! Can you go to Soul Society and see if they found any information on this... _inconvenience?_"

"Sure thing, Urahara." She went down to the basement where the Senkai Gate Urahara had built was kept.

"So now, I guess all we can do is wait."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Ichigo said, with a bored expression on his face, "I'm going home."

"Mmk Ichigo! Come back soon!"

-----------------------------------------

Ichigo was walking across the street when he noticed that the black rain seemed to not be reaching this area. So he thought it would be a great time to relax for a bit. Unfortunately he couldn't relax for long, because more of the creatures had been dashing across the canal towards him. He popped the Mod-Soul into his mouth and ran out of his body. "Take good care Kon!"

"What! You're just gonna leave me here? What if they come after me? You need to think ahead more often! Are you listening to me?! HEY! ICHIGO!!!! …................................. he's gone..."

------------------------------------------

"So, you all ready?" One of the creatures lunged at him, in which he sidestepped and slashed through it. More started to come after him. Slash after slash he had brought them down. More and more had they come from across the canal. It wasn't long before he was outrageously outnumbered, with his sword blocking the blow of three and about another twenty-seven surrounded him. One was just about to stab him from behind when it seemed like he heard a miracle in his ears:

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji's zanpakuto was in it's released form, and it had sliced through the creatures as it twisted and turned around Ichigo so that it can wipe them out. "Well well, Ichigo. Of all people of course I'm the one who gets stuck saving your ass."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It's quite simple. You always get yourself into trouble and I'm always the one who has to save yo―"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, most likely because of the simple fact that there was a black blade shoved through his gut. The culprit had slid the blade out and gave a short cackle before being sliced in half from Ichigo. Renji's stomach had sealed up and his eyes turned to a flaming bright violet.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo gasped, but it was short handed, for Renji had aimed Zabimaru straight towards him.

"What's your problem Renji? Do I owe you money or something?" Renji's reply was just a bit off topic: "Fall to the Orochi!" The black creatures all scurried away.

------------------------------------

_So, looks like the Corruptors are doing their job just fine. This is getting too easy._ Orochi was looking upon the earth, glancing back and forth between the two battles: one Ichigo vs Renji, and the other Hitsugaya vs Matsumoto and Madarame. _It shouldn't be long before this all ends..._

------------------------------------

"Um... Chad, do you think Ichigo will be alright?" Chad turned over to see the ever-worrying face of Orihime's.

"Of course, Orihime. No doubt about it. Ichigo isn't the type to let us down."

"I hope so..."

Not even a second after she had said that had the walls of school hallway crumble, and the black creatures had broke through them.

"Damn, not now... Hime, run! Run and find safety!"

"I can't Chad! I will fight!"

"Orihime, these aren't normal creatures. They don't even seem to be reiatsu based! Hurry and get out of here!"

"Ch-Chad..."

Chad didn't reply, but instead went to the battle. "El Directo!" He yelled out as he launched a reiatsu blast from his odd hollow-like arm. Yet the blast was useless, for the creatures had simply jumped out of the way and surrounded him. Then they all had stabbed him at once.

"Chad!"

As soon as they came was as soon as they had disappeared. But then Chad turned slowly, and Orihime had seen his eyes. "N-no..."

Chad launched himself towards Orihime, preparing an attack. "No... Chad..." She had turned and ran. "CHAD!!!!!!" She screamed, tears flowing down her cheek.

------------------------------------------

"Damn it Ikkaku, Matsumoto, what is wrong with you two!" Hitsugaya had deflected Hozukimaru and used Shunpo to dodge Haineko. "Damn it, I'll have to arrest you two for assaulting a captain!" They ignored him, and instead, black gooey tentacles had merged from their arms, chasing after Hitsugaya.

_Damn it. It's that same goo from those creatures... something strange is going on. _Hitsugaya dodged the tentacles and used Shunpo again into the air. "Reign upon the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" A large ice dragon formed from his zanpakuto and charged at them. _The only thing left to do is encase them in ice till I figure out what's going on..._ But in a blink of an eye, the two had Shunpo away. "Damn it..."

"Well, I guess it's time to give Soul Society another rep―"

At that instant, Hitsugaya felt an evil reiatsu fill the presence.

------------------------------------

"Damn it, Renji! Stop messing around!" Renji had no reply, he had just kept swinging Zabimaru around. "That's it, it's time to end this! BAN-KAI!" Ichigo yelled. "Tensa Zangetsu!" There was the black cloak, the shining black blade, and the small chain at it's hilt. There was Ichigo's Bankai. Sadly, there was no time to use it, for Renji had left in a flash.

"Heh, is he chicken or some―" Then Ichigo felt an evil reiatsu surrounding him.

-------------------------------------

Orihime was huffing and coughing as she ran, and ran hard. It wasn't until she was one-hundred percent sure that she was safe that she stopped. Then she broke into tears.

"Chad... what's happening to Chad? And those creatures... they were the same creatures in the class from earlier..." Orihime started to think... "Could they possibly be the reason for all this chaos?"

Just then Orihime felt a familiar crushing evil reiatsu.

---------------------------------------

Not long after our heroes felt this reiatsu had they looked to the sky and see it ripping apart, as hundreds of Garganta opened up in the air. Their eyes had widened when they saw a sight they hoped to never see. In these Garganta almost every arrancar they had ever defeated stood there, glancing down on them, their eyes burning with violet hate. Then they all roared into the open: "Fall to the Orochi!" as they jumped from the sky into the city.

---------------------------------------

"About time..." Orochi had uttered to himself


End file.
